1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of injecting a resin into the semiconductor package. This invention relates particularly to a flip chip type semiconductor package wherein a semiconductor chip is implemented on a substrate in face-down form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package of a type wherein a semiconductor chip is implemented on the surface of a circuit substrate and a connecting portion between the two is sealed with a resin or the like, has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-302858 which was opened to the public by Japanese Patent Office in Nov. 14, 1995.
In this type of semiconductor package, a sealing resin is injected or poured between a circuit substrate and a semiconductor chip through the use of by capillary action so as to seal between the substrate and the chip as has been described in the paragraph [0023] on page 4 in the aforementioned publication.
Since the clearance or gap between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip is normally very narrow as in a range of 40 to 60 .mu.m, the injected resin is hard to spread.
Since there has recently been a growing demand for a reduction in the thickness of this type of semiconductor package, such a clearance has the potential for becoming narrower. In such a case, it is considered that the resin will be increasingly harder to spread and a long time will be required for the resin to spread through the entire gap between the substrate and the chip.